


1. Fairy Dust

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: Klance x Tove Lo's "Lady Wood" [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Some Character's Are Only Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: Lance wanted to hear Keith sing but he wouldn't have thought that a hum would have an effect on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my bros [Josh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron) and [Shani](http://n7shani.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading :D You can also read the story [here](http://laymedowntospace.tumblr.com/post/158118187110/1-fairy-dust-lance-keithklance) .

When Lance came back to his room, he fell headfirst into his bed, barely hearing his door slide shut because of the impact with the bed. He didn't bother to take his normal clothes off and change into the shirt he normally slept in. He knew that it was a bad habit to sleep with his every day clothes on but... "Only hobos sleep like that," echoed his mother's voice in his mind. Lance kind of wished she was here to nag him about it right now but he was too tired, the good kind of tired. That kind of tired when you dance the whole night. Well, he sort of did since dancing had been a side-activity. Also, his throat hurt a lot.

" _That's what happens when you decide to scream the last three songs before going to bed, genius,_ " thought the Blue Paladin to himself, letting out a sigh into his pillow. " _I hope I will still have a voice in the morning._ " Lance was sure that if he didn't move his head for the next 5 seconds, he was going to suffocate soon. Although, tired beyond words, he turned his head a bit so that some air could go through his nostrils. No, he still wanted to live. He wanted to fall asleep since his eyelids felt like they were filled with lead but one thing was bothering him.

Lance still could hear the humming sound of Keith's voice echoing inside his mind. Today, for once, he really wanted to hear the Red Paladin sing. It was a free day for all of them, Coran and Pidge somehow managed to find an old Karaoke set in the alien shop where the they last bought Mercury Gameflux II and Killbot Phantasm I. Somehow Hunk and Pidge managed to connect the set to the castle's system. That's when Lance decided to call those two "The Miracle Workers" for the rest of his life.

"Oh come on, Mullet-head," said Lance putting an arm around Keith's shoulders, as Hunk was preparing the Karaoke set, "just one song. It's gonna be fun."

"Fun, he says," smirked the Red paladin a little as he removed the other's hand from his shoulder. There was a strange glint in Keith's eyes and Lance for a moment thought it might be sadness. " _Maybe,_ " thought Lance, " _Keith thinks he sounds bad._ "

"You can't be that bad," smirked Lance back, raising an eyebrow at his friend, trying to give him reassurance. He just somehow had a feeling that Keith's voice sounded amazing.

As a protest, Keith looked at the other with a strange look that Lance couldn't figure out, and hummed out three long and deep notes. It almost seemed like that was the Red Paladin's way of saying 'That's how much you're getting out of me and nothing more'.

However, he didn't expect for something simple as just three hummed noted to be stuck in his mind. It was maddening. It was driving Lance up the wall because the hum was amazing and his theory that Keith has an amazing voice was probably confirmed. Also, for some reason it was having some sort of effect on him. He never knew and he honestly didn't want to know what it felt like to be high on drugs but Lance imagined that was what it was like to be under the influence of Fairy Dust.

He was high on his fellow paladin's voice.

" _Well... that doesn't sound embarrassing... at all_ "

Now that he thought really hard about it, Lance tried to remember the situation in detail. Keith looked slightly annoyed at his request but still playfully rolled his eyes at him. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Keith was almost always rolling his eyes at him. However, right before he let out that hum, Keith had given Lance a strange look. It might have been just him but combined with the sound... it almost seemed seductive. Very seductive. But there clearly was annoyance in the look.

" _No,_ " thought Lance opening his eyes and looking at the wall near him, thinking specifically about the look in the other's eyes, " _it was seductive and I let it pass the whole night._ "  
  
"Oh no," said Lance as he pulled his hands to hide his face. This was bad. "Oh no. What the quiznak?" he put his hands to hide his mouth as realization hit him. He was starting to feel something more towards his friend than just friendly rivalry feelings.

"Quiznak," whispered Lance to the empty room as anxiety set into his heart. He was starting to realize that he was becoming infatuated with Keith. "I think I have a crush on Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fore reading!!! Comments and constructive critique are welcome here!!!


End file.
